


Infinito

by Exella



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exella/pseuds/Exella
Summary: Yamaguchi  le hace una pregunta a su novio en la intimidad  de su habitación y su respuesta  lo deja muy anonadado, pues es la cosa más linda y cursi  que ha escuchado en toda su vida;  y esto viniendo  de  alguien  como Tsukishima  Kei, era toda una peculiaridad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: En este fanfic, Yamaguchi y Tsukishima tienen 18 años.

La habitación de Tsukishima se encontraba sumida en un agradable silencio, que sólo era interrumpido por los esporádicos "¡Tsukki's!" a modo de protesta y las risitas que Yamaguchi soltaba cuando los largos dedos del rubio, que se deslizaban por su espalda desnuda; se acercaban mucho a la parte baja de ésta, produciéndole un montón cosquillas. 

Ambos chicos se encontraban casi totalmente desnudos, excepto por su ropa interior. Yamayuchi se encontraba recostado en la parte superior de Tsukishima, con sus largas piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo y el rostro escondido en el cuello del más alto, haciendo que cada vez que soltara una risita, su cálido aliento chocara contra el cuello del rubio. 

— ¡Tsukki! Deja de hacer eso, me estás haciendo cosquillas — se quejó el moreno por enésima vez, mientras reía sin poder evitarlo. 

— No estoy haciendo nada. No sé de qué estás hablando, Yamaguchi — respondió el rubio obstinadamente, con un deje de burla en su voz, sin embargo alejó sus dedos de la parte baja de la espalda del pecoso, empezando a deslizar sus dedos hacia su omóplato. 

Se quedaron así por un buen rato; Yamaguchi sobre el rubio. El pecoso de vez en cuando plantaba pequeños besos de mariposa en la sensible piel del cuello de Tsukishima y este último a veces pasaba de deslizar sus dedos por la espalda del moreno, a trazar patrones de constelaciones sobre su piel. 

—¿Tsukki?— susurró Yamaguchi casi inaudiblemente, rompiendo el cálido y confortable silencio en el que la habitación se había vuelto a sumir. El mencionado respondió con un vago "¿Mmm?" Indicándole que estaba escuchándolo.

— Umm... Tsukki, ¿qué-

Pero el moreno no pudo terminar su oración y algo incómodo, se removió ligeramente. Su voz estaba cargada de nerviosismo y esto no pasó desapercibido por Tsukishima, quién colocó sus manos en cada muslo de su pecoso novio y les dio un ligero apretón, instandólo a continuar, para luego proceder a acariciar la tersa piel de aquella zona. 

— Tsukki, ¿qué tanto me amas? — Aquella pregunta fue pronunciada demasiado rápido y con una voz casi imperceptible, como si deseara que Tsukishima no pudiera oírlo para así poder echarse para atrás, pero el rubio lo escuchó perfectamente. 

Por un momento, las manos que se encontraban acariciando la piel de sus muslos se detuvieron y Yamaguchi empezó a tensarse. Cuando el moreno abrió la boca para disculparse y decirle que olvidara su tonta pregunta, el rubio había empezado a hablar.

— ¿Cuántas estrellas hay en el cielo, Yamaguchi? — preguntó Tsukishima, reanudando sus caricias sobre los muslos del pecoso.

Yamaguchi se sintió un poco descolocado, ¿y para qué negarlo?, decepcionado de que el rubio ignorara deliberadamente su pregunta respondiendo con otra. Al parecer, aún después de casi tres años de relación, Tsukishima todavía no estaba listo para ese tipo de preguntas. 

— No lo sé, Tsukki. Las estrellas son infinitas, es imposible saber cuantas hay.

— Infinito — dijo Tsukishima. Su voz sonaba calmada y suave, — no puedo decirte con exactitud cuanto te amo, porque mi amor por ti es infinito, así como lo son las estrellas del cielo. 

Los ojos de Yamaguchi se abrieron desmesuradamente al escuchar aquellas dulces palabras salir de los labios de su novio. Rápidamente se incorporó, quedando sentado a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Tsukishima, con sus dos manos apoyadas sobre sus hombros. El moreno lo miraba fijamente, con la sorpresa escrita por toda la cara; buscando algún indicio de que el rubio había estado bromeando, pero no encontró nada más que sinceridad en el rostro de Tsukishima.

—Tsukki...

Fue el lindo suspiro que soltó Yamaguchi, antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y posar sus labios sobre los de Tsukishima con ternura. El rubio movió sus manos de los muslos del moreno hacia su cintura, rodeandolo en un abrazo. El beso fue lento y acompasado y estaba lleno de una dulzura desbordante. Era esa clase de beso, que te hacía sentir en el cielo. Y cuando la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente, Yamaguchi rompió el beso.

— Mi amor por ti también es infinito, Tsukki — susurró Yamaguchi, con una sonrisa boba en los labios, a la par que rozaba su nariz contra la del rubio. 

— Lo sé.

Yamayuchi rió levemente, y le dio un último beso, para después ir a su posición inicial y volver refugiarse en el cuello de Tsukishima.

— ¿Sabes, Tsukki? — Yamaguchi volvió a hablar después de un rato - no sabía que podías ser tan cursi - se burló el pecoso, riendo ligeramente. 

—Cállate, Yamaguchi — contestó el rubio, dándole una nalgada al pecoso como reprimenda.

— ¡Lo siento, Tsukki! — chilló Yamaguchi sin parar de reir, llenando la habitación con el melodioso sonido de su risa.

Una de las muchas cosas de Yamaguchi, que Tsukishima Kei amaba infinitamente.


End file.
